This project is a collaborative effort of faculty from the Mount Sinai School of Medicine in the Departments of Human Genetics, Medical Education, the Morchand Center for Clinical Competence, Internal Medicine, Pediatrics, and Obstetrics and Gynecology. It is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of the use of Standardized Patients (SP) in resident education about the appropriate uses and issues associated with genetic testing, and to provide residents with training in genetic history taking and pedigree analysis. The project will draw on the expertise of the faculty in curriculum development, medical education, medical genetics education, residency education, student evaluation and medical ethics. In addition, internal and external advisory committees will inform the project. The specific aims of the project are to: 1) Enhance genetics education provided to residents in primary care specialties to achieve defined educational objectives, and provide interviewing and counseling skills and instruction on the ethical issues associated with genetic testing; 2) develop SP cases related to common encounters in the evaluation and testing of patients for genetic issues; 3) Evaluate resident performance during the SP encounters including skills related to: obtaining complete family history information, eliciting the relevant medical history, maintaining an appropriate professional demeanor, providing information in a non-directive manner, providing sufficient information to permit patients to provide informed consent, demonstrating awareness of the need for confidentiality of genetic information, and assessing and addressing the psychosocial needs of the patient; 4) Assess the attitudes of two groups of residents about the clinical issues associated with genetic testing early in the academic year, and six months after completion of either the entire proposed educational program (i.e. didactics and SP cases), or after the didactic sessions alone in order to evaluate the contribution of the SP cases to overall attainment of skills and knowledge; and 5)Prepare an on-line manual comprised of the case objectives, and scenarios for wide distribution to other residency program directors through their respective program director associations.